


Talk That Talk To Me

by Wersa



Series: Shove Your Kiss Straight Through My Chest [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Makeup Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reconciliation, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wersa/pseuds/Wersa
Summary: Leona has ended things with Kayle, and things are going fine. . . Until they aren't. Because Kayle has finally made up her mind.Set in main verse.
Relationships: Kayle/Leona (League of Legends)
Series: Shove Your Kiss Straight Through My Chest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054853
Kudos: 10





	Talk That Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was an inbox thingy from my Tumblr blog. I hope you enjoy! ( My brain was fried by the time I got to Kayle's turn sorry about it. )
>
>> Send 🍵 and my muse will reveal one of their biggest regrets involving yours.

The Solari Commander looked no less like the leader she was, even as she stood there in her simple leathers, hair mussed after a whole day of work. Kayle had known just when to come, for she had caught Leona just as she was settling down for the evening. . . And not alone. The other woman had simply left when she felt tensions rise between Leona and Kayle. Which was, admittedly, right off the bat. Leona now stood with her arms crossed over her chest and looked at Kayle with a raised, albeit unamused, brow.

“ If you’re here for another one night stand, you’ve come to the wrong person. ” She stated and looked directly at the other, not even bothering to hide the obvious pain in her eyes as she did. It had been months, and Leona had thought she was fine. That she was healed, moved on and everything. And yet, the moment she saw Kayle’s face again all of that had just melted away. It didn’t take a genius to see that there were still a lot of unresolved feelings.

Because one did not simply fuck for years and bottle up their feelings to have it all go away in the span of _months_.

“ I’m not. ” Kayle said awfully seriously. Something in her voice told Leona that whatever was about to happen would change everything — that this was indeed serious, and so she tilted her head back and regarded Kayle with a little more interest. If Kayle was going to finally be real with her, she’d return the favor.

“ Then why are you here? ” Leona asked and loosened up her arms a little. Kayle took a moment to answer, but when she finally did, her voice was lower in a way that damn near broke Leona’s heart all over again: “ You broke your promise to me. ” Kayle’s wings closed behind her back and she stepped down on the floor in that same moment. Leona’s lips parted at the sight — it was so rare to see Kayle walk. And yet she did, right up in front of Leona who put her hand up in a silent request for Kayle to come no closer. An arm’s length away, that’s where she’d prefer to keep the other for now.

“ Excuse me? ” Leona did her best to hide the fact that she’d taken offence at what was said. Why, she had no idea. She shouldn’t care anymore, but she found it nearly impossible not to — when your long standing love interest suddenly gets vulnerable with you after years of not being it, that’d be enough to bring most people to a halt.

Kayle was silent for another moment before she spoke again, this time sounding more defeated than the last time. If she hadn’t come closer to Leona, the Solari might have even missed the comment. “ You promised you'd never give up on me. ” Kayle’s eyes diverted after that, and she grabbed her left arm with her right hand. Leona’s mouth, once again, fell open and yet she couldn’t bring herself to say anything just yet.

Something within her had just shattered.

“ Kayle. . . ” She began, but stopped herself when she realized she didn’t quite have the words. The amount of weight Kayle had just unpacked with that single sentence was just too much — it implied that Kayle had heard her sleepy rambles, everything she had said when she’d thought Kayle to be fast asleep. That she’d heard her pour her heart out, night after night, or at least some of it. Because those were the only times she’d made such promises. It also implied that Kayle had been struggling this whole time with her feelings. An internal battle Leona previously had no knowledge of.

And it changed everything.

Leona could tell that Kayle was waiting for her to process it all. She could sense her impatience, and she figured she might be nervous. Actually _nervous_ , for once in her life.

“ I’m sorry, Kayle. ”

Leona took a step closer, and then another, until she was front to front with her angelic counterpart. She reached for one of Kayle’s hands and held it up between them, intertwining their fingers and Kayle let her. Leona was surprised at this — she had expected Kayle to flinch away from the soft touch, and yet, she never did. If anything, she leaned in closer, and it made Leona’s voice drop into a gentle whisper when she spoke next. “ I know it must have hurt. I know you must have felt alone. ”

Leona thought she heard a subtle sniffle from the other, but she couldn’t have. . . Right?

“ Is that why you came here? To confess? ” Leona asked very carefully, voice still low and soothing. She was clearly afraid of what the answer to that question might be. But Kayle nodded and her grip on Leona’s hand tightened just a little. “ I finally opened up. I felt my heart in my chest and I realized it was beating for you. ” She said, golden eyes settling on Leona with what must have been all her remaining pride.

Leona was completely taken aback by it all. Never had she ever seen Kayle this vulnerable, and it tucked severely on her heartstrings. So much so, she didn’t even think when she grabbed the other’s face with her free hand and dipped down to kiss her. Everything she couldn’t say, everything she’d kept bottled up inside simply collided on Kayle’s lips. It wasn’t like Leona hadn’t been longing to hear those words for forever, after all.

When she finally pulled away, it was reluctant but necessary — they were both struggling to catch their breath. Leona looked at Kayle and caressed her cheekbone with her thumb so softly despite the roughness of her hand. “ My biggest regret is letting you down when you depended on me. If you will still have me, Kayle, I promise I will love you. ”

An easy promise to make seeing as she already _did_.

It was Kayle who took Leona’s lips with her own this time. Her answer came in the way her lips parted subtly against the Solari’s and her breath caught in her throat when Leona reciprocated. It came in the way she closed her eyes and leaned into the taller woman, giving herself to the act completely in a way she never had before.

Leona’s brows furrowed as she held Kayle in her arms. She muttered “ I’m sorry ” against Kayle’s lips a few times and eventually she felt the unmistakable wetness against her own cheeks. Was Kayle. . .

 _Crying_.

She was crying.

And she was holding Leona so tightly against herself, Leona thought she might get the wind knocked out of her if it continued. She hated to, but she pulled away from Kayle once again, partially to breathe but especially to raise her hands to Kayle’s face and use her thumbs to swipe away at the golden tears streaming down her awfully pretty visage. “ Hey, ” she breathed, and placed her forehead down on top of Kayle’s as she continued to coat her fingers in the tears.

“ I know this is a lot to take in, but you’re not alone. ” Leona promised. “ I know, I’m just so happy, I. . . Have never. . . ” Kayle trailed off as she looked up at Leona, who simply nodded in return. She understood what Kayle was going through, not because she’d ever felt the way she did right then but because she’d seen Kayle be so cold for so long, she could wholeheartedly believe that this was hard on her.

“ Let’s solve that by doing something we both are familiar with, then. ” Leona was already backing Kayle towards the bed. Kayle didn’t object, she just nodded faintly in Leona’s grasp. Leona made quick work of her own clothes on the way, dropping her Ra’horak belt a little more carefully on the floor than the leathers she’d been wearing all day. Kayle did the same with her armor, though she took a little longer. They reached the bed within long and Leona gently guided Kayle into sitting down on the edge of it so she could help undress her. Between the two of them, it was a breeze getting the angel stripped down.

It was Leona who laid Kayle down first and got on top of her. Though, after a couple of kisses, Kayle had Leona flipped onto her back. The Solari instantly wrapped her legs around Kayle and pulled her down, wasting not a single second in getting as close as at all possible to her beloved. It was easy to fall back into their old routines. Neither of them had forgotten the other’s touch, nor their body. Though, it was so different all the same. Kayle wasn’t holding herself back anymore, wasn’t putting on a facade of indifference towards Leona’s ministrations and Leona found that she quite liked that.

She loved the way Kayle reacted to her touch. She could practically _see_ the chill running down her spine when she dragged her nails along her back. “ We’ll take it nice and easy for you, if you’d prefer that. ” Leona said softly while she cupped Kayle’s face in one hand and smoothed patterns on her back with the other. “ I wouldn’t. ” Kayle simply stated and then reached down to kiss Leona with no small amount of passion. Leona’s eyes fluttered closed rather fast after that and she pressed up against her lover.

Kayle pressed one of her thighs down between Leona’s, winning a soft little noise from the Solari. Leona felt her hips grinding against Kayle, grateful for the provided friction, before she even realized what she was doing. Kayle seemed quite pleased with that, and she cupped one of Leona’s breasts in her hand, circling her nipple with her thumb to rile her up more. It worked.

Seconds stretched into minutes, into what felt like hours, until Leona’s soft “ Kayle. . . ” marked the moment when she was about to go mad with need. And that was the exact moment Kayle gave in and finally gave her what she needed in the form of lips against her neck and the hand not busy toying with her chest sneaking south Leona’s body. She found easy access between her legs due to Kayle’s own leg already placed there.

Kayle knew Leona wouldn’t want her to tease her any further and so, she made sure to carefully slide her fingers through the slick area until she found her entrance, pushing past what little resistance she found there with two of her fingers. “ You are so wet, Leona. ” Kayle practically purred by Leona’s ear, something that made Leona squirm a little beneath her. “ You tend to have that effect on me, yes. ” Came her response, eyeing Kayle closely.

Only when Kayle began to move her fingers did Leona tilt her head back a little and let out a low moan. She never broke eye contact though, she was far too drunk on the sight of Kayle to do so. Kayle, who expertly worked Leona into a panting, moaning mess without as much as breaking a sweat.

“ Right there. ” Leona’s back arched off the bed when Kayle hit just the right spot. And Kayle didn’t slow down — only curled her fingers methodically against Leona’s g-spot like she had done so many times in the past. Her hand knew the exact movement, and the exact pressure to apply it with for Leona’s mind to go blank. Moaning first against Kayle’s temple when the angel buried her face in the crook of her neck to deliver kisses and small bites to it, and then against her lips when she moved in to kiss her, Leona eventually parted her legs further.

Kayle took that as an invitation to add a third finger in, swiftly between thrusts. She pushed her leg up to add to the pressure behind her hand.

Leona came soon thereafter, her whole body moving in fluid motions only broken by the occasional shudder. She squirmed beneath Kayle, who held her close for the duration. Something told Leona that Kayle was holding her not out of a need to get her off harder, but because she, too, needed the closeness.

And Kayle knew that this wasn’t the end, to Leona’s relief. Her hand never once ceased its movements, only she pressed her leg in harder behind it and added a fourth finger, slowing down for a moment to make sure Leona took it comfortably.

“ Harder. ” Leona moaned out, and Kayle didn’t disappoint. Between her skilled hand, her leg, and her teeth in Leona’s neck she quickly built the Solari up to a second orgasm, and this one came crashing down on her like nothing else. She bucked up off the bed and tore red streaks up Kayle’s back, which in turn won her a long, drawn-out moan from the angel. A sound that caught in her throat when Leona reached the spot between her wings. Even in her dazed state, Leona thought that was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard.

Only when she finally started to come down from the high did she speak again. “ You do that. . . Too well. . . ” Leona hummed, finding her throat rather sore. Her legs loosened their hold around Kayle’s hips and instead laid spread comfortably on the bed, much like the rest of her. Kayle lifted her head and looked down at her, and Leona brushed some golden hair out of her face so she could see her better.

If this hadn’t been all the reassurance either of them needed, Leona wasn’t sure what else would do the trick. But they weren’t done just yet.

Leona moved out from beneath Kayle in a rather sluggish manner, the orgasms still weighing her body down. She didn’t let that stop her from guiding Kayle onto her back and settling between her legs, though. And she most definitely didn’t let her fatigue show when she brushed kisses down Kayle’s body from her lips to her abdomen. It wouldn’t be the first time Leona had gone down on her, and yet, Kayle looked a little unsure of what to do with herself now that she no longer had her facade to hide behind.

“ Lay back. Let me do the work. ” Leona urged her, her hands settling along Kayle’s ribs where she gently caressed her. Simultaneously, she covered the insides of Kayle’s thighs with kisses.

Unlike Kayle, Leona didn’t make a point of riling Kayle up until she could no longer take it — no, a few kisses to her thighs was all the warning she gave before she, softly of course, wrapped her lips around the other’s clitoris and began suckling gently on it. She made sure to do so as lightly as possible, not wishing to shock her lover more than necessary.

Eyes closing, she gave herself to the act fully. Kayle, on the other hand, was busy watching Leona and keeping her hair out of her face. She collected it in her fist, but for once did not pull on it. Her other hand found the sheets and grabbed a handful of them as well, though as soon as Leona noticed, she reached up to take that hand in her own and hold it tightly. She gave it a slight squeeze, letting Kayle know that it was okay to relax. It took a moment, but Kayle eventually did.

Leona couldn’t have asked for more when she finally felt Kayle’s body give in to the pleasure. She would have never in a million years guessed that Kayle could be so expressive. She rewarded her by putting her jaw into it, as she took her gently with her tongue. Leona hummed against Kayle and the smaller woman nearly jumped, something that caused Leona to also smile.

Only when she felt those unmistakably soft feathers of Kayle’s wings around her body did Leona look up, and she was endlessly glad that she did. She watched Kayle’s every twitch, every change in her expression from the way her brows knitted together to the way her lips pursed. Though, once again, she felt Kayle tense up as if she was chasing her orgasm. Leona simply wouldn’t have that.

She pulled away only enough to say, “ I’ll get you there, I promise. Just let me. ”

Kayle moaned and nodded, before willing her body to relax once again. Instead of tensing up, she then settled with rolling her body against Leona who happily followed every movement. She found that she had plenty of time to admire Kayle, and yet not enough all at the same time.

It was when Leona began to muffle her moans against her that Kayle’s noises turned to higher, more drawn-out ones — _music_ to Leona’s ears.

Kayle’s grip in Leona tightened, both in her hair and around her hand, and Leona knew that that was her cue to add a little more pressure. Just enough to make Kayle’s eyes roll back. Just enough that the twitching turned to subtle spasms. And then she didn’t stop.

It didn’t take long for Kayle to reach her climax after that. She bucked her hips against Leona but the Solari used her free arm to lock her in place, giving Kayle no other choice but to simply ride out her orgasm with Leona.

And Leona didn’t stop until Kayle began to twitch away from her. When she pulled away, she did so by kissing her way up Kayle’s thigh.

It was Kayle who urged Leona to crawl up and lay down on top of her. She stroked gently through dark red locks, looking at her with a sated look on her face. Leona found that she loved that quite a lot.

“ I have a proposition. ” Leona finally said.

“ Does it involve a round two? ” Kayle asked and allowed her eyes to flutter closed for a moment. She did _not_ look ready for a second round.

“ No, but it does involve a long bath and then dinner. ”

Kayle’s eyes snapped back open at the sound of that. Leona chuckled deep in her throat and dipped down to kiss her. “ And then, we can talk. ” She added, and Kayle’s answer came in the way she took Leona’s lips once more and all but wrapped herself around her, arms and wings alike. Leona found that she loved that quite a lot, too.


End file.
